


Dimira's Stories

by Sigilmancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy
Summary: Stories about a succubus summoner
Kudos: 1





	1. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for NaNoWriMo 2019

Dimira could not be sure how she had come to that place, but she was there. The desert stretched out before her on all sides as far as the eye could see, the dunes and cacti, scrub brush and scorching heat. That was normal, she lived in a city in the desert and it took surprisingly little time walking to make it seem like civilization was far, far away when it really was not so.

Aside from the unusual sense of not remembering how she had made her way there one more thing stood out; a door. Large, like the castle doors, rounded at the top instead of square framed, outlined in metal and otherwise made of light, pale wood that blended with the sandstone that made up the rest of her home.

Something she couldn't quite place called to her from that door, begging her to open it. Dimira walked around it instead, assuring herself that there were no tricks here. If she did open the door there would be nothing there, right? Yet there was a nagging feeling that would not be the case, and she would indeed see something if she opened it. That thought scared her beyond anything she was willing to admit.

It took some time, but eventually Dimira could not resist. She walked forward, putting one hand on the metal ring and feeling...cold. Her body shivered as the sensation traveled up her arm and into what seemed to be her very core. Then she pushed, gasping at the rush of cold air that came from the other side. A landscape of snow, something Dimira had only seen once in her life when she traveled north with her mother some years ago. Her body was so used to the heat of the desert she was unused to the sudden cold, but as she stood in that doorway something kept calling to her.

Against her better judgment, Dimira stepped through the doorway and began to slog through the snow. Her body protested, but the call became louder, beckoning to the point of near insanity and she could no longer resist until...it stopped. And she was faced with a large gryphon, its body white like the snow but its eyes such a piercing blue she found herself unable to look away.

"Hello, Dimira." The voice echoed in her head, her physical ears hearing only the screeching noise of a large bird of prey.

"H-Hello...." Dimira shivered, standing still and staring at the creature with a mix of awe and fear.

"I am sorry, but you had to come to me. And now, I can go with you." The gryphon leaned in, nuzzling her gently.

"Wh-What?" Dimira was so confused, having no idea what the creature was speaking about.

"You will know in time. My name is Artemis, and now we may go back to your desert." Artemis bowed, waiting, and Dimira eventually got the hint and took a few careful steps forward before climbing on to her back.

Artemis spread her wings and took off into the skies, flying back the way Dimira had come from before swooping down towards the still open door. From the air it stood in the middle of nowhere, but as they passed through it with an easy glide Dimira found herself back in the familiar, and welcome, warmth of the sands. Here Artemis stood out against the beige and tan, a magnificent creature riding the thermal drafts into the skies while down below the door shimmered and disappeared.

Dimira remembered flying, then gasped as she woke up in her own bed to the sound of someone knocking on her door. One of the servants, probably, sent to wake her and bring her breakfast. Dimira kept her door locked to keep them from barging in unannounced, and as she sat up and stretched she froze, never more glad that was the case. Artemis lay on the floor nearby, curled up and asleep, but she had not been there when Dimira went to bed.

"A dream made reality." Dimira murmured so as not to wake the sleeping gryphon, wondering how in the world she was going to explain this to her mother.


	2. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for NaNoWriMo 2019

"So what you're saying is, you want to use me as bait." Dimira raised a curious eyebrow, staring down the man who had suggested the plan.

"More or less, yes. Look, you're a perfect fit; young, pretty, and female. I'd ask another woman to do this but you've seen them, they look like they can defend themselves in a fight but also would be pretty much useless without their weapons. Which they can't carry for this, because the killer won't go after them if they're armed." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, tilting his head in the general direction of the rest of the company.

"So me being magic is what makes me perfect then, huh?" She shook her head, trying hard not to fight with him too much.

"More or less. Look Dimira, we do not have a lot of choice here. These killings need to stop, this guy has murdered six innocent women already and our payment depends on him not taking another victim before we can apprehend him. So if you want to get paid you'll do this." He took a more authoritative tone, and Dimira shrank away from him.

"Fine, fine." She raised her hands to placate him. "Guess I'll go get changed, and figure it out. As long as the guy's head is intact we'll get paid, yeah?"

"Yes, we will need to be able to identify him. Though the mayor also said there needs to be a full week with no killings afterwards before he'll offer us anything, just to make sure, and it'll look bad if you get the wrong guy and he goes into hiding only to come out after we've been paid and left so make sure you know what you're doing." He sounded condescending then, and Dimira felt her lip curl before she caught herself.

"I know what I'm doing, I've been here long enough." She snorted instead, turning on her heel before the conversation could go any further. Her first stop was to her tent to grab a change of clothes and some stuff to make herself look pretty and innocent, then Dimira headed off to the woods surrounding the place they had set up camp and found Artemis.

The white gryphon was laying down in a clearing, the feathers around her face tinged red with blood since she'd recently tracked down something and killed it for her own food source. Artemis wasn't allowed at camp, the others were scared of her no matter how much Dimira claimed she was tame, and it hurt her to be away from her companion for so long. She never quite understood what Artemis was or where she had come from, how she had become reality from a dream, but that didn't stop them from being bonded as close as siblings.

"You agreed to it, didn't you?" Artemis looked up, giving Dimira a cool gaze.

"I did." Dimira grunted, starting to strip. Her tunic, gloves, pants, and boots all had to go. They were replaced with a long, form fitting dress slit up the sides to her hips and nicer shoes. Dimira tied her long hair up nicely before adding a shawl to ward off the cool air and then checked herself over.

"What do you plan to do?" Artemis asked, having watched Dimira change with her usual indifference.

"Head back to camp and get a purse, then go walking around town like the other victims. Keep at it until I either see something suspicious and interrupt him with someone else, or he comes after me and I can take him down. I can't make him crispy, but draining him won't affect his face so I can do that. Good chance to get some actual food instead of just second hand, too." Dimira stretched, groaning as her shoulders popped.

"Well, I wish you luck then. I would go with you, but I am too large and obtrusive and might scare the man away. You have spells, so you can pull this off. Just be careful." Artemis stood up, walking over and nuzzling Dimira's chest gently.

"I will be. Might take a few nights to catch him, but with how fast he's been killing maybe not. So you just be good, okay?" Dimira scritched Artemis on the side of her head, smiling at the cooing noises the gryphon made before she walked away. Off to put her normal clothes away, grab a purse, and put her upbringing to good use so that, hopefully, the guy would come after her.


	3. In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for NaNoWriMo 2019

Night was falling and camp had been made. Dimira sat alone, staring out at the far horizon as the sun slowly set. Her father was already asleep, exhausted after the long day and knowing he'd need to be awake in the early hours to keep the second half of the night for watch so Dimira could get some rest before they had to be up and on the look out for the others that were supposed to join them as well as any daytime dangers that might lurk in the abandoned, blighted lands.

A few hours in as Dimira was tending to the fire a smell hit her. Something pungent and rotting, a cloying smell in the air that seemed to wash up from nowhere. Dimira gasped, then gagged as bile rose in her throat. Pulling her tunic up and pressing it against her mouth and nose she reached out and shook her father awake.

"Dad! Dad, come on." She tried to keep her voice low, however, not wanting to further give away their position to whatever was out there.

"Is it time for my watch already?" The dragonborn yawned, seeming pretty out of it until the point he smelled it too and realized what exactly was going on. In a moment he was on his feet, and Dimira was up with him to help strap on his armor. While he fetched his weapons and strapped them on Dimira quickly doused the flames and looked up, wondering where Artemis was. The gryphon was supposed to alert them to anything going on, but as Dimira reached out with the mental link to see what going on she simply received nothing in return.

"Fuck, they killed Artemis." Dimira scowled. Artemis couldn't really be killed, as long as Dimira was alive she could simply resummon her companion with enough time, but it was still annoying and Artemis would have felt the pain of her death and would remember it when she came back which was always something Dimira felt bad for.

"Then they're both smart and stealthy." Her father commented, giving her a nod to say he was ready.

"You think it's....them?" Dimira hesitated to say the name of the creatures, not even daring to think at the moment that they might have come back.

"With that smell? Yeah, it has to be. I've only ever encountered this scent once before in my life, and it was the last time I was here with your mother." He made a face that would have been wrinkling his nose if he had one, indicating his disgust.

"What do we do? They were supposed to meet us here at the gates, if we leave we might miss them or worse." Dimira wasn't panicking, but she did have spells at the ready and was doing her best to keep an eye on the area surrounding them for any signs of attack.

"Get to the castle. It's the highest point in the city, and from there we can flag them down. With any luck you might even have time to get Artemis back and fly up to meet them and guide them down. Come on." He turned, heading quickly through the ash that covered the streets and towards the castle, unaware of what lay ahead but doing his best to keep an eye out so he could defend himself and his daughter in case anything happened.


End file.
